Deku, The Emerald Archer
by Mr. Mystery101
Summary: Inspired by Twice Inheritor by bubbajack. Izuku has been experiencing flashbacks from a world not of his own. Then one day, after villain attaches, he suddenly finds out he has a quirk. Similar to a red head mage. Watch as Izuku grows to become a hero of justice, and a worthy sucessor to All Might, as The Emerald Archer. IzukuxSaber, KatsukixOchaco


AN: hey this Mr. Mystery. Welcome to my first fanfic. In spite of this please take it easy on this as i'm not a very experienced writer. Well anyways i do not own any of the content of the story, just the basic concept.

My Hero Academia belongs to Kohei Horikoshi.

Fate/Stay Night belongs to Typemoon

YELLING/All Might

Thoughts

{phone/comms}

Chapter 1: The Awakening

IZUKU'S POV.

"Idiot! If I really jumped, then you'd be charged with bullying me into suicide!! Think before you speak!", I think to myself. I pull my notebook out of the pond that Kacchan threw it in. "That's not food stupid.", I grumble. I start making my way home remembering about the day I found out I was quirkless.I was only four at the time. All I wanted was to be a hero just like All Might. The revelation shook both me and my mother to our cores. Me because I just had told I could never be able to save anyone, and my mother, unbeknownst to me at the time, because I would become a social outcast and most likely a target for bullies.I sat there watching All Might's debut over and over. "Izuku?" my mother asked shakily. "M-mom ca-can I s-still be a he-hero?", was all I could manage to say. As she started sobbing she croaked, "I'm so sorry! I'm so sorry."

It wasn't what I wanted her to say. I want her to say…..

" Ahhh", i scream out as I clutch my throbbing head. I look around but instead of seeing the tunnel i just entered, but a vision that came to me only once before, absolute hell. Flames surrounded me, as I walked forward I could feel the pleas of the burning smolders of what used to be people call out for me to help them or their families. I've always seen glimpses of this scene but to think something so gruesome and yet so familiar is playing through head like an old memory. I was so distracted that I didn't realize someone snuck behind me.

VILLAIN'S POV.(few minutes prior)

"DAMN IT!", I yelled. Of all the pros to chase after him, it had it be him. Fucking All Might! Thankfully I found this tunnel. I can start to relax.

"COME OUT VILLAIN, AND FACE JUSTICE."

Shit! I sprint down the tunnel when i see a manhole cover with some weirdo grabbing his head. "Well I just found my ticket out" a sickening grin coming across my face.

IZUKU'S POV.

As I was screaming, my body felt like it was dipped into the fiery depths of Mt.Fuji. As my body was assaulted by heat my mind was assaulted by memories from long ago. I saw the flames of hell, a man with a spear that thirst for blood protruding out of my heart, me making it back to my place, the woman of glimmering moonlight protecting me from the spear that just took my life. The mountain of a man that could rival All Might in sheer strength next to some loli that wanted me dead, and a battle of ideals within a world of swords, the world of Shirou Emiya. As this life that was not mine but at the same time seemed so familiar flashed through my head, someone began to wrap a slimey tendril around my throat. After a squeeze I'm suddenly jolted back to the present. That's when he spoke the first time at least that I realized.

"Hmm, you would make a nice outfit.", he said with a malicious grin that across his face. "A nice little medium size meat suit. Your my hero. Now..", the slime began to enter my mouth slowly suffocating me, "this will only hurt for 45 seconds." My mind began racing for ideas on how to get him off me but I was just so disoriented for the little episode i just had that all i could do is panic. "Huh I guess I'm gonna die. I didn't even get to save someone' I really am just a worthless deku", the world started to blacken as a single tear left my eye. I prepare to accept my fate but then I heard the one thing that I never thought would hear in person. It was "TEXAS SMASH" and as i fell free from my captor I saw him. My idol, my goal, and now my hero All Might. It was then that I passed out due to lack of oxygen, and a strange pain that's been erupting from my back,which i didn't even notice.

ALL MIGHT'S POV.

It was strange. In deed this boy i just saved not only has blades that loosely resembled swords erupted from his back, he also was hot enough that I could have cooked my dinner on him and not have to worry about it being undercooked. I decided to remove his shirt and dunk him in the river near by to cool off after i collect the slime villain within two 2 liter bottles. As I waited for him to wake up, I sign his notebook and watch the swords slowly dissipate into blue motes of energy. "This kids quirk must be super powerful. I wonder if he could be the one. Well I'll see if he shows up at U.A." The moment he opened his eyes, he bolted straight up and looked around try to discern what had happened to him and where his shirt went if the patting of his chest and the blush he had developed was any signs. "HELLO THERE" I began, "I'M GLAD YOUR OK AND YOUR SHIRT IS IN FRONT OF YOU ON THE BANK, SO NOW I MUST LEAVE. DUTY CALLS." As I leaped away right after not noticing the passenger I just required.

IZUKU'S POV.

I can't believe it! All Might, THE All Might has not only come and saved me from being someone's meat suit but also autographed my notebook. This is just amazing. Now I have to just ask the question that has been bugging me from the age of four. "All Might…" he begins to leap away completely ignoring me, "wait!" I grab on his leg not even considering what I was doing and was dragged across the sky hanging on barely. He must have finally noticed me because it was just then when he turned his head towards me with annoyance and worry clearly seen even with his signature smile.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?! LET GO!"

"If-ff i do th-that I'll mig-might d-die!"

"TRUE ENOUGH. HOLD ON FOR A FEW MORE SECONDS", he said looking for somewhere to with a streak of red on his mouth. Maybe he just had a jelly donut before the villain showed up leaving him no time to clean it up. As soon as he found a suitable roof he told me to go down the fire escape. He prepares to leave again but this time I beat him to it with my question. "All Might, sir? Ca-can i still b-be a he-h-hero even if I don't have a quirk?" I prepare for the answer that expected to get, the one where he says it's impossible, but I get is far more surprising.

"ARE YOU MESSING WITH ME?" he asked me, turn half way towards me eyebrow raised, " BECAUSE YOUNG MAN THAT WAS REALLY BAD. WHAT DO YOU MEAN 'WITH NO QUIRK' YOU CLEARLY HAVE ONE, AND A MIGHTY STRONG AT." he concluded. All I could managed to do was stare at him he was crazy. "What do mean? I've never had a quirk." When i said this though All Might began to release out steam. Than within a second he disappeared, leaving a frail old man of a skeleton. "What?! Bu-but where did All Might go? You must be an imposter then." I finish trying to understand what was happening.

" Uhh, no kid I am All Might." He says "this as he lifts up his shirt showing a real nasty scar. "This happened about 5 yrs. ago, which in turn decreased the amount of time I can do hero work. About now I've got 3 hours a day. But to answer your first question, do you truely not know of your quirk? I mean I figured you created those swords as an attempt to escape the villain". As i contemplate on his words trying to remember what had happened, all i could focus on was two words. The two words I'm seen in Shirou's memories. "Trace on," I mutter. At first maybe All Might was just seeing things, but then it hit me. The heat from struck my body as if I was of Endeavourers practice dummies. But this time an expanse of circuit like rays of teal light cover my body. I didn't what to do. What was this? Is this really my quirk? My body begins to shake after my body stops glowing and the heat begins to disappear. "You truly did not know about your quirk huh? I feel sorry for what you probably experienced young man. But if this is the first time it appeared, then sorry but I don't that you could be a hero. Not without extensive training at least." With this said he bid me farewell and left me to my thoughts. "What was my quirk? All Might said something about blades. Maybe it has something to with those flashbacks." As rack my brain for answers I leave the roof and begin making my way home. But one thing he said stuck out to me. He said without training my quirk I wouldn't make the cut, but since now I have one all I have to do is figure out what my quirk is then train so the I can pass the entrance exam. This is starting to look like a great day.

"Boom", their was explosions going off a couple blocks away from me so I run and check it out to see any heroes in action. But when I arrive, the sight shook me to my core. Standing there in the middle of the road was Kacchan, with the villain from earlier holding him hostage. Before I even knew what I was doing, I begin sprinting towards him. "This is all my fault. He must have escaped All Might when I latched on to him. I have to save him." I throw my bookbag at his eyes but I didn't realize that as I prepared to throw, both my arm and my bag began to glow. When I let go it zoomed through the air like a bullet creating a large in the of his face forcing him to let Kacchan go. The he touched the ground I grabbed him and began to run, only for the villain to grab my leg. As I pushed Kacchan towards the heroes, I was flung back. He slammed me down on the ground then tried to suffocate. " See you little brat this is what happens when you mess with me.", he growled. "At least I could save one person.", I thought as I struggled to breath, then suddenly another boom was heard. The wind swept across my at the speeds of a category 2 tornado. If not for the hand that grabbed me, I would have been throw across the city.

After receiving scolding from the pros, I start walking home. After a few minutes of silence a hand grasp my shoulder. "WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT DEKU? You should stayed where you were. It's not like I needed your help. So I don't owe you anything. Also…" he grabs my collar, " do you think you get away with lying to me about being quirkless, huh." I flinch at the sound of my nickname.

" No Kacchan I just found out I had it. I never lied to you. This is new to me too. Heh heh." I say this trying to placate the angry teen. He lets me go after a huff and stomps away angrily. I turned around and before I can take a step forward All Might zooms in. "YOUNG MIDORIYA, YOU HAVE SHOWN ME THAT I WAS WRONG.", he began but before he continued I cut him off. "How do you know my name?", I asked.

"WELL YOU SEE I ASKED ONE OF THE OFFICERS FOR IT. BUT ANYWAY," he then turned into his small might form, " You proved me wrong. Today while I was worried that I couldn't help because I reached my limit, but then seeing running into danger, with that scared but determined look on your face, I realized that I was not being a hero but rather a fake.", he continued on. " Today you reminded me what it means to be a hero. So if you would like I will train you, not only to learn how to use your quirk but also to become my successor." I fell to my knees and started to cry. Not only did I just proved to the Number 1 hero that can be a hero, but wants to train. I said yes, feeling the happiest man in the world.

And so began my path to learn what these memories mean and to become a hero.

Somewhere In The Multiverse

An old vampire sat in his chair watching multiple earths float around him. As he found one particular universe be picked up a box of 7 tarot cards. With a smile a that would make the toughest men soil themselves, he tossed the cards towards the planet, and watched them vanish. "Well old friend, let's have some fun now."

A.N.

Well guys thanks for reading fanfic. So if anyone is confused this is not a 'shirou takes over izuku fic'. This is Izuku adopts shirou's way of thinking. Well if you have any questions or any advise to make this better. Please leave a review. And I'll catch you dudes later


End file.
